The present invention is related to a magnetic pole layout method and a magnetizing device for double-wing opposite-attraction soft magnet and a product thereof. By means of the method and device, a large-area magnetizable soft plate can be placed on a magnetic conductive tray and magnetized at one time to form multiple pairs of reverse magnetic poles. The magnetized soft plate is then cut into multiple elongated magnet slats which can be folded to form double-wing opposite-attraction soft magnets.
In the conventional magnetic pole layout method and magnetizing device for soft magnet, a pulse power is fed to an inducing coil of a magnetic conductive tray to form magnetizing regions with multiple sets of magnetic poles on single face. That is, by means of one type of magnetic pole layout measure, the magnetizable soft plate can be magnetized to form multiple sets of magnetic poles on one face.
FIG. 5 shows a large-area soft magnet sheet which is made with multiple magnetic poles on one face by the above magnetizing method. Two such soft magnet sheets 61, 62 with reverse magnetic poles attract and overlap each other. One end of the soft magnet sheet is pressed and fused with one end of the other soft magnet sheet by high-frequency wave 63. Then the soft magnet sheets 61, 62 are cut into elongated double-slat opposite-attraction clips 60 in the direction of the magnetic poles. According to such measure, the magnetic poles of the two slats must be accurately aligned with each other. Otherwise, the attraction and clipping force will be affected. However, error is often caused by human factors so that the ratio of defective products is high. Moreover, it is relatively difficult to process the products and the manufacturing cost is relatively high.
The above double-slat opposite attraction soft magnet has been widely applied to various fields. For example, such double-slat opposite attraction soft magnet can be used as a bookmark for firmly clipping a page of a book without easily dropping. A metal bookmark with clipping effect has been developed. However, such metal bookmark has relatively complicated structure and is manufactured at higher cost. Furthermore, such metal bookmark tends to damage the pages of the book.